Write my life: coral iturbe
by coral.iturbe
Summary: Pues me han retado a hacer esto, es un pequeño resumen de mi vida que espero que disfruten o que me conozcan más, pienso que puedo seguir para contar historias, espero que lo disfruten


**WRITE MY LIFE**

 **Bueno, pues, advierto que no sé qué muy bien describir mi vida, y no sé cómo hacer esto así que…vamos a ver qué sucede. Espero que aprendand un poco más de mi**

Pues, supongo que desde pequeña tenia talento para dibujar, y me refiero a que yo no hacia los típicos dibujos de palitos no, yo hacia otras cosas, eso sí, nunca he podido dibujar mucha variedad de animales, siempre tuve problemas con eso, bueno, estuve en 2 kínders, y en 3 primarias, yo era de esas chicas a las que siempre las molestaban, en primero tenía a 3 amigas (que realmente eran mis amigas) con las que me juntaba en los recesos ya que las demás niñas nos evitaban o la "líder" les decía cosas a las demás como "Si se juntan con ella no las invitare a mi fiesta", y claro que las demás la obedecían, en segundo se fue una amiga, y para tercero la otra, si no recuerdo mal, una de las razones por las que se burlaban de mí era que tenía un terror inmenso a las mariposas, si, como lo leyeron, mariposas, no recuerdo por qué pero solo recuerdo que de más de pequeña fuimos a algún lugar y en el caminos nos detuvimos a ver una gran cantidad de mariposas, pero yo no quería salir, por lo que me quede en el carro, pero…mi ventana estaba abierta y se metió una, me asuste y obviamente mi mamá la saco, entonces, cuando había uno de esos pequeños insectos con alas en el pasillo simplemente no bajaba por nada del mundo, en esos 6 meses que estuve me juntaba con chicos, me llevaba mejor con ellos, pero claro que como las chicas no se quedaban calladas se empezaron a burlar de como bailaba, por lo que me acostumbre a no bailar mucho en fiestas, yo sé que no debí de haberles hecho caso y que me valiera madre, pero, ya saben que los que pase en nuestra infancia nos marca por el resto de la vida, y bueno, yo me quería ir de la escuela, y lo hice a mitad de tercero, aunque una parte de mí no quería, ya que me llevaba fenomenal con los maestros, y yo era alumna de 10, era la más avanzada en inglés, siempre sacaba notas altas y siempre era alumna de la semana, pero bueno, me inscribieron a otra escuela en donde todo fue mejor, tenía amigas y era muy buena en las clases, de hecho, mi especialidad eran las exposiciones, hice de rellenos sanitarios, de células y del sistema respiratorio (o circulatorio, no recuerdo bien) por fortuna siempre tuve maestro que fueron buenos, jeje, incluso recuerdo que un día cuando estábamos en receso, mis amigas y yo estábamos afuera de nuestro salón que estaba en la planta baja, bueno para eso, les explico, al entrar a la escuela tenías que subir unas escaleras para poder llegar al piso en donde estaban los salones, antes de llegar a las escaleras habían 2 rejas/puertas que daban a comederos, así que al subir del lado derecho había una mesa en donde vendían en las salidas y a la izquierda estaba la dirección (ambas cosas estaban en un pasillo ancho y corto), pasando esto al doblar a la derecha estaban los baños de mujeres y después los de hombres, enfrente de estos había una escalera que daba al segundo piso, en donde estaban, si mal no recuerdo, 2do, 3ro y ya, no recuerdo cuantos grupos eran de cada nivel, pero bueno, en el primer piso, al fondo de la derecha estaba primero y quien sabe cuántos grupos, solo había un salón a la izquierda y era el mío, después de los salones se bajaban las escaleras y las gradas y llegabas a la cancha de basquetbol, en el lado derecho de la cancha habían otros 3 salones y arriba otros 3, y realmente sería un royo describir las instalaciones, por lo que regresemos a donde estábamos afuera de nuestro salón, bueno, estaba en 4to de primaria, entonces, escuchamos como si un vidrio se rompiera y después un grito, todos, absolutamente todos los alumnos se alejaron de los salones para poder ver el salón arriba del nuestro, habían ya alumnos viendo por la puerta del salón, así que todos fuimos a ver qué había pasado, había mucha gente, pero llegue a la puerta y vi que estaba el vidrio de esta roto, entonces llego un maestro y empezó a sacarnos, pero yo logre ver el charco de sangre, tenía burbujas, como si estuviera caliente aun, era el salón de mi hermano, pero claro que no estaba, el chico ya se lo habían llevado a la dirección y se podían escuchar que lloraba, y bueno, ya nos fuimos al salón y hablamos de eso todos el día, ahhh… que recuerdos, tengo que decir que pasaron muchas cosas ahí, como que cuando estábamos en 5to, en los salones de la cancha, no se porque volteé hacia atrás, pero vi como una ventana caía literalmente sombre un compañero, incluso pareció en cámara lenta, unos chicos del salón lo llevaron al baño para quitarle los pequeños de la espalda, y bueno, ese día también fue de locos, no sé porque demonios me quise cambiar porque mis primos no podían entrar, supongo que quería pasar tiempo con ellos, pero no creo que valore mucho el de todas mis amigas, fue una decisión que tome en segundos, creo que, ahora que lo pienso, hubiera esperado un poco más, pero bueno, mientras estaba en 3ro fui a los scouts, era tan hermoso, que todo el estrés de la semana lo sacaras el sábado, sinceramente amo ese grupo, yo era de las típicas que se juntan con cada chica nueva que entraba a la manada, así conocí a la que era mi mejor amiga, Susy, no sé cuánto tiempo fui, a mí me pareció muy corto, pero nos salimos los 4, si, así es, mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermano estaban, como sea, nos salimos los 4 porque "No pasábamos tiempo en familia", si, para mi era un estupidez, mi hermanito fue quien se los dijo a mis padres porque no le gustaba ir, odiaba los mosquitos, yo por el contrario, los soportaba con tal de ir a campamentos, jugar y despejar mi mente, obviamente yo me enoje y me deprimí, como no lo iba a hacer, ya era como mi vida eso, hace 5 años que dijeron que sería un corto tiempo, mírenme ahora, no he ido, no he tirado mi uniforme, lo tengo de recuerdo y lloro cuando al verlo recuerdo que tan bien lo pasaba, cantar en fogatas, jugar, dormir fuera de casa, en lugares en donde podían aparecer fantasmas (y claro que parecieron), hacer todas esas cosas eran de otro mundo, perdí contacto con mi mejor amiga, todavía recuerdo su voz y como se veía, era baja, cabello café claro, tenía fleco, era delgada y alegre, la sigo extrañando, pero ella ya no va, porque parecía que si n iba yo, no iba ella,.

Bueno, me cambie otra vez de escuela, claro que a la misma que a mis primos, estaba cerca de la casa de mis abuelos por que que podríamos llegar caminando, bueno, entre a la mitad de 5to y mi maestro era genial, no era de los clásicos de la tele, no, era muy buena onda, hacia bromas, si decía unas cuantas groserías pero era de juego, todos lo queríamos, y yo lo sigo queriendo, remplace mis actividades del sábado por natación (que ya lo había hecho a los 5 años) y basquetbol entre semana, así que ahí me tienen cargando 2 mochilas, una para la escuela y otra para los cursos. Para trabajos en donde se requiriera dibujar mapas u otras cosas en papel bond o cartulina ahí me tienen, yo dando instrucciones, sintiéndome importante, ya que todas me preguntaban "Oye Coral, ¿Qué hago yo?", eso fue hermoso, jeje, siempre me gusto bailar, nunca creí que terminaría escribiendo, nunca lo pensé, pero bueno, aun no llegamos a esa parte, ya que, ahora, las chicas en esa escuela parecían de secundaria, todas parecíamos de secundaria, éramos altas y más desarrolladas que todas las demás, pero no creo que eso importe, bueno, cando terminamos 5to los últimos días lijamos y barnizamos nuestros bancos, ya que claramente estaban rayados, bueno, yo siempre fui de cabello corto, solo en primero lo deje largo, pero en 2 y tercero me lo corte, me creció en 4to y 5to, pero, ese día llegue casi rapada a la escuela, por decisión mía, me encanto ese corte, imagínense que es corto de la parte de arriba del carnero, permitiendo que con gel me lo parara y de los lados ya era un poco largo, pero bueno, hasta después de 1 hora el profe me reconoció, jajajaja, fue divertido, ya me lo deje crecer hasta donde estoy, en 6to hubo un concurso de básquet, no me lo podía creer, tenía que entrar al equipo, y no pensé que fuera mala idea decirle al maestro que yo entrenaba en las tardes 2 horas, luego cuando había partidos de mi equipo sin falta iba, no importaba si hacia frio, si llovía o si hacía calor, no me importaba, y siempre nos enfrentábamos a chicas de prepa y de secundaria, imagínense yo, en un equipo conformado de grados mayores, era genial que yo fuere de las que añoraban de 3 puntos, así que el profe de física acepto, pero los entrenamientos eran una lata, ya que tenia 1 hora para entrenar en la escuela, un par de horas para comer y hacer tarea y las otras 3 eran de natación y básquet, claro que llegaba molida a mi casa y caía como tronco después de bañarme y comer, y bueno, que puedo decir, mis 2 equipos se enfrentaron, claro que ganaron los mayores, ósea, ellos jugaban genial, y aunque no ganamos contra ellos, ganamos contra todas las demás escuelas, imagínense, íbamos representando mi ciudad, claro que perdimos al jugar contra equipos de otras ciudades, pero fue muy padre ir a jugar.

Y después de mi graduación mi vida se tornó desesperante, entre a secundaria, y como mi padre sale del trabajo (de la escuela, es maestro) a las 5 de la tarde, y a veces más tarde, como hoy, que en esta parte la escribí a las 5:50 y sigo en la escuela, no puedo ir a entrenar, y obviamente me volví a entristecer, ya eran 3 cosas que había dejado de hacer, como sea, en primero comencé haciendo comics, pero un par de meses después de entrar hice mi primer fic, era de danny phantom, no sabía que era fic, así que le puse ideas para comics, me gusto escribir, así que hice otro de transformers animated, (que aún no público), fue entonces que buscando algo para leer de danny phantom encontré mi primer one-shot, en el que llore horrible porque era de su muerte, y se murió protegiendo a su amiga y después de decirle que la amaba, ahhhh…si ojala pudiera volver a leerlo, como sea, la manera en como encontré esta página fue que estaba buscando igual algo de clone wars, entonces leí un fic tan genial de 50 y tantos capítulos que enserio me encantaría volver a leer, y lo estoy buscando, se trataba de que después de que Ahsoka se iba del templo en medio de una lucha la volvían a encontrar, Rex precisamente, y que ella volvía, pero que habían soldados que eran experimentos, entonces ella se enamora de uno y el de ella, entonces es tan romántico, me quede en que ella está embarazada, y se lo dice antes de lanzarse a una misión, que no fue muy tierno que digamos, pero bueno, y me quede en que iban a condenar a muerte al soldado y que Ahsoka iba en camino a salvarlo y que solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde…ósea, IMAGÍNENSE LO MUCHO QUE ME MOLSTO QUE SE DESCOMPUSIERA LA LAP DE MI ABUELA!, y bueno, después leí un fic de rebels, que era sobre unas visiones, sí, tengo que admitir que la idea de mi primer fic salió de ese, lo admito, juro que quería continuarlo porque era simplemente genial, y al recibir mi primer comentario me llene de felicidad, entonces supe que era lo mío, y aquí estoy 2 años después, escribiendo este cachito de mi vida, me han pasado muchas cosas, he tenido muchos perros, los he amado como si fueran mis hijos, en primero mi perrita tuvo cachorros pero como mi hermano y yo tenemos asma los tuvimos que dar en adopción, están hermosos, ahora tenemos otros 2, que pronto serán 3 ya que adoptaremos a una cachorra que ahora está en recuperación por culpa de unos malditos hijos de putas, ósea, bastardos, ya saben cómo son las personas, y tengo un erizo africano, bueno es niña, y es adorable, solo que cuando se enoja se enoja, he tenido muchas peleas con amigas, casi siempre las resolvemos, se secretos que no debería de saber, de esos secretos que no sabes que tan mal pueden afectar, he tenido amigos que se enojan por una estupidez, que no te ayudan cuando estas mal del pie, o cuando estas en muletas, acabo de recuperarme hace un par de semanas de mi tobillo, he mejorado mucho en mis dibujos, y claro que he tenido un amigos que dicen que somos novios, o que me gusta, la verdad me siento bien al escribir, siento que a las personas les gustan lo que hago, que me descargo, que puedo hacer cualquier cosa en mi mundo de fantasía, mi familia tiene muchas experiencias paranormales, que si quieren después les platicare, planeo muchos fics para el futuro, pero no tengo tiempo para escribirlos, solo espero que puedan ser pacientes conmigo, y más que este es mi último año en la secundaria, ahora estoy en el ASI y sigo ayudando a las personas, desde los 9 ayudo, y me encanta hacerlo.

Y una cosa más, siempre he sido fanatica de distintos programas, grachi, chica vampiro, transformers animated, danny phantom, avatar la leyenda de aang, star wars clone wars, star wars rebels, batman, y legión de super heroes


End file.
